Viewers are bombarded with notifications they have no control over, on many connected devices they possess.
Most consumers with smart phones are used to receiving unsolicited notifications in the form of audible tones and icons that display at the top of their screen. Few of these notifications are important to the user because they fall into the category of application updates, weather alerts, advertising and other non-emergency type notifications. Personal computers, tablets and portable multimedia devices are also starting to receive alerts in the form of icons appearing on the screen and audible alerts.
Of all connected devices the television is probably the most immersive device owned by the average consumer and the device that offers the most escape from reality. Internet connected televisions and other connected consumer devices such as DVD players, connected internet radios and other multimedia devices such as gaming consoles can receive and display notification messages relating to numerous events. The list of possible events includes such things as application updates, messages or email received, preset alarms, electronic programming guide notices and numerous other alerts.
Television content has for some time had watermarked icons, messages and animations embedded into content broadcasted over the airwaves, cable television and satellite delivered content. These can be very annoying, especially if the content is “paid for on demand” or through a paid subscription service.